mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Leones de Fu
thumb|León macho de la dinastía Ming en la Ciudad Prohibida.Los leones guardianes chinos o leones guardianes imperiales, tradicionalmente conocidos en chino como Shi (Chino: 獅; pinyin: shī; literalmente "león) , llamados con frecuencia "perros de Fu" en occidente, son una representación común de los leones en China. Descripción thumb|León en el Museo Nacional del Palacio en Taipei. Las estatuas de los leones guardianes han permanecido tradicionalmente frente a los palacios imperiales chinos, tumbas imperiales, oficinas gubernamentales, templos y hogares de funcionarios del gobierno y los ricos, desde la dinastía Han (206 a.C.-220 d.C.), y se creía que otorgaban poderosos beneficios protectores. También se usaban en otros contextos artísticos, como en aldabas y en jarrones. La pareja de estatuas de leones guardianes sigue siendo un elemento decorativo y símbolo común en las entradas de restaurantes, hoteles, supermercados y otras estructuras, cada uno sentado a un lado de la entrada, tanto en China como en otros lugares del mundo donde el pueblo chino ha inmigrado y se ha asentado, especialmente en Chinatowns locales. Normalmente los leones se muestran en parejas. Cuando se usa un par, uno es un macho inclinando su pata sobre una bola bordada (en contextos imperiales, representando la supremacía sobre el mundo) y una hembra con un cachorro sobre su espalda (representando la crianza).Lion of Fo. (2008). In Encyclopædia Britannica. Retrieved July 21, 2008, from Encyclopædia Britannica Online Etimología thumb|Leones guardianes de la dinastía Qing en la Ciudad Prohibida. Los leones guardianes son referidos con distintos nombres según el idioma y el contexto. En chino son llamados tradicionalmente shi (獅, Pinyin: shī), que significa león - la palabra shi se cree que deriva de la palabra persa šer . Los leones fueron presentados en la corte Han por primera vez por emisarios de Asia central y Persia, y para el siglo VI d.C., ya eran popularmente representados en figuras guardianas. En la actualidad los leones guardianes son nombrados en referencia al medio o al material, por ejemplo: *León de piedra (石獅, Pinyin: Shíshī). *León de bronce (銅獅, Pinyin: Tóngshī). *León auspicioso (瑞獅, Pinyin: Ruìshī): refiriéndose al león de nieve tibetano o de buena fortuna. *León fortuito (福獅, Pinyin: fúshī)needed: refiriéndose a la buena suerte. *León de Buda o budista (佛獅, Pinyin: fóshī) thumb|Estatua de un león guardián vigilando el monte Emei, China. En culturas asiáticas: *En Japón: las figuras de león son conocidas como Koma-inu (狛犬, literalmente, perros de corea) debido a su introducción a Japón a través de Corea. *En Birmania, Sri Lanka, Nepal, Tailandia y Camboya: llamados Chinthe debido a los soldados Chindit de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. *En Okinawa: unos estatuas similares con forma de león son conocidas como Shisa. *En el Tibet: conocidos como León de Nieve. *En la India: el más famoso y uno de los más antiguos el Capitel del León de Ashoka. Occidente thumb|Leona guardiana en el Palacio de la Emperatriz Dowager Cixí, Pekín. En varios idiomas occidentales, los leones guardianes son referidos en ocasiones como "Perros Fu"D. Eastlake, C. Manros, and E. Raymond, RFC 3092: Etymology of "Foo", The Internet Society, April 1, 2001., "perros leones", "perros Foo", "leones Fu"Article Lion of Fo at the Online version of Encyclopædia Britannica.. El término "Fo" o "Fu" puede ser una transliteración de las palabras 佛 (pinyin: fó) o 福 (pinyin: fú), que significa "Buda" o "prosperidad" en Chino, respectivamente. Sin embargo, los chinos rara vez se refieren a los leones guardianes con los prefijos 佛 o 福, además de nunca llamarlos "perros". La referencia a los leones guardianes como perros en las culturas occidentales puede deberse a los japoneses que lo llaman "perros coreanos" (狛犬・高麗犬) debido a su transmisión de China a través de Corea hacia Japón. También puede deberse a errores de identificación de las figuras de los leones guardianes como representaciones de las razas de perros chinas como el Chow Chow (鬆獅犬, Pinyin: sōngshī quǎn, lit. "perro león-hinchado") o Shih Tzu (獅子狗; Pinyin: Shīzi Gǒu, lit. "perro león"). Apariencia thumb|León guardián en el Museo de Brooklyn, Nueva York. Los leones son tallados tradicionalmente de piedra decorativa, como mármol o granito o moldeados en bronce o hierro. Debido al alto coste de estos materiales y al trabajo requerido para producirlos, el uso privado de los leones guardianes se reservaba tradicionalmente para las familias ricas y de la élite. De hecho, el símbolo tradicional de la riqueza o rango social de la familia era la colocación de los leones guardianes frente al hogar familiar. Sin embargo, en tiempos modernos, los leones más baratos se producen en masa en cemento y resina, estando más disponibles y ya no restringidos a la élite. thumb|León guardián en el distrito Pingxi, Taiwán. Los leones siempre se presentan en parejas, una manifestación del yin y el yang, siendo la hembra la representando del yin y el macho del yang. El león macho y su zarpa derecha en una bola de tela llamada "bola bordada" (xiù qiú, 绣球), que a veces está tallada con un patrón geométrico (coincidentemente, recordando la figura llamada "Flor de la vida" de los movimientos New Age). La hembra es esencialmente idéntica, pero tiene un cachorro bajo la pata más cercana (izquierda) al macho), representando el ciclo de la vida. Simbólicamente, la leona protege a aquellos que viven dentro (el alma interior), mientras que el macho protege la estructura (elementos materiales externos). Algunas veces la hembra tiene su boca cerrada y el macho abierta. Esto simboliza la pronunciación de la palabra sagrada "om". Sin embargo, las adaptaciones japonesas afirman que el macho está inhalando, representando la vida, mientras que la hembra exhala, representando la muerte. Otros estilos tienen a ambos leones con una gran perla en cada una de sus bocas parcialmente abiertas. La perla está tallada de manera que pueda rodar sobre la boca del león pero con el tamaño suficiente para que no pueda ser extraída. thumb|León guardián en el templo Wen Wu, Taiwán. Según el feng shui, la colocación correcta de los leones es importante para asegurar su efecto beneficioso. Cuando miran fuera del edificio a través de la entrada que guardan los leones, es decir, mirando en la misma dirección que estos, el macho se coloca en la izquierda y la hembra a la derecha. Así cuando se mire al edificio, de frente a los leones, el león tiene la boca a su derecha y la leona el cachorro a su izquierda. Se pretende que los leones chinos reflejen la emoción del animal oponiéndose a la realidad del león. Esto es una oposición al típico león tradicional inglés, que es una representación realista del animal. Las garras, dientes y ojos del león chino representan el poder. Pocos músculos son visibles en el león chino, mientras que el león inglés muestra rasgos realistas más que una representación estilizada. Historia thumb|León guardián en el Templo de Yonghe, Pekín. Los leones asiáticos fueron muy comunes en Asia central, sur y sudoeste, creyéndose que fueron los representados en los leones guardianes de la cultura china.Where does the Lion come from in ancient Chinese culture? Celebrating with the Lion Dance by B. N. Goswamy, October 6, 2002, The Tribune Newspaper, Chandigarh, India Con el aumento del comercio durante la dinastía Han y los intercambios culturales a través de la Ruta de la Seda, los leones fueron introducidos en China desde los antiguos estados de Asia central por pueblos como Sogdiana, Samarkanda y los Yuezhi (月氏) en forma de pieles y tributos vivos, junto con historias sobre ellos de los sacerdotes budistas y viajeros de la época.Schafer, Edward H. (1963). The Golden Peaches of Samarkand, a Study of T'ang Exotics. University of California Press. Este intercambio puede verse en la palabra china para león, "Shi" (師, luego 獅/狮), que comparte las mismas raíces etimológicas que "Shiar" (شیر), el nombre persa para el animal. El un libro Han tardío (後漢書) escrito del 24-220 d.C. se habla de varios ejemplos de leones que fueron ofrecidos desde Asia central como tributos imperiales. En un caso, en la 11º mes lunar del 87 d.C., "...un envío de Partia ofreció como tributo un león y una avestruz" a la corte Han."安息國遣使獻師子及條枝大爵" 後漢書, 和帝, Scroll 4 De hecho, el león fue asociado por los chinos Han a antiguas criaturas veneradas por los antiguos chinos, notablemente por el monje Huilin (慧琳) quien afirmó que "el mítico suan-ni (狻猊) es actualmente el león, proveniente de las regiones occidentales" (狻猊即狮子也，出西域).http://www.fantizi5.com/shenshou/longjiuzi/suanni/ thumb|León de hierro de Cangzhou. La versión budista del león se introdujo originalmente en la China Han como protector del dharma, encontrándose en el arte religioso desde el 208 a.C. Gradualmente se incorporaron como guardianes del dharma imperial chino. Los leones parecían bestias reales apropiadas para proteger las puertas del emperador y se han usado así desde entonces. Hay varios estilos de leones guardianes reflejando las influencias de los distintos periodos, dinastías imperiales y regiones de China. Estos estilos pueden variar su detalle artísticos y adornos, así como en la representación de los leones, de feroz a serena. Aunque la forma de los leones chinos varió bastante durante su hsitoria primitiva en China, la apariencia, la pose, y los accesorios del león se estandarizaron y formalizaron durante las dinastías Ming y Qing hasta llegar aproximadamente a la forma moderna. Referencias Categoría:Mitología China Categoría:Felinos